Introductions
Forty-eight different Pokemon arrive on the island to find that they will be staying in a rundown summer camp. The hosts take the time to introduce all of the contestants. Plot After the annoyance of having to get 48 more sign up submissions, the story introduces the campers that participate within the season. The first to arrive is Dew. After the hosts introduce him, Static arrives after. After being told to go stand with Dew, Striker and Jesse arrive. After seeing Victini, Striker his himself behind an annoyed Jesse. Shortly after being introduced, Demenio, Cano, Shade and Sparky arrive. When Victini tried to talk to Cano, all he did was nod, much to the Victory Pokemon's confusion. Demenio explained something into his ear, leaving a shocked Victini. As the quartet walked with the others, Mew was curious to what happened. After explaining, Mew burst into laughter. After calming down, Smash arrived with an attempt to jump on the dock 15 feet away, but failed miserably. Dew came to the rescue bringing Smash up 15 minutes later. Despite being dunked underwater and being a rock type, Smash was completely fine. The next Lapras soon arrived with Rapid, who couldn't be understood from talking so quickly. It was then revealed that the cause of this was ADHD. Next, Kojo arrived and did not really engage in a full conversation, which led to the hosts betting on his duration. After being greeted by Striker, he was asked by Static if he saw any girls, leading to him responding "no". Annie came to the island dancing on a Walrein. After greeting Mew and Victini, she noticed that she was the only girl there and nervously questioned them on it. After receiving an answer, she calmed down. Clay came up riding on a Lapras while smiling, leading to Mew being creeped out and hurrying him to the others. Another Walrein arrived, which excited Annie. Summer hopped off of it and was disappointed to hear that there was only one other girl. Piff and Skore arrived together, with Skore clinging to Piff's leg. Once asked to separate, Skore wailed out, causing everyone to cover their ears and Victini to tell him to never do that again. After almost crushing his Lapras, Ded jumped onto the dock and explained his situation before joining the others. After this, Mew decided to speed thinks up by calling Kyogre to bring more of the campers to the island. After a few minutes, Kyogre appeared with sixteen of the campers. TBC Trivia General *This is the first episode of the entire series. *The order of the campers who arrived on the island is: Dew, Static, Striker, Jesse, Sparky, Cano, Demenio, Shade, Smash, Rapid, Kojo, Annie, Clay, Summer, Piff, Skore, Ded, Egridos, Dhaunt, Lassie, Flynn, Nero, Volante, Leon, Kai, Jet, Phill, Clash, Reta, Lila, Chandler, Krack, Sally, Titan, Vina, Cramad, Shine, Ray, Vixen, Sola, Luna, Hope, Vile, Fez, Frosty, M.P.S., Liksur, and Laxish. *It is revealed that Rapid has ADHD. *Walrein were used for female campers, while Lapras were used for males. Continuity *This is the first episode that does not feature a challenge. *Dew is the first camper to arrive that participates in the first three seasons of Total Pokemon. *Demenio is the first camper to arrive that doesn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour. *This episode foreshadows most of Total Pokemon Island's relationships, such as Piff and Skore, Shade and Shine, and Luna and Sparky. *This is the first episode in which Cano's curse is mentioned. Goofs *Krack is accidently refered to as "Krako" in one segment. *The name "Paige" appeared in the chapter despite no characters being named Paige being mentioned. *Jet and Kai's species were not mentioned when they arrived.